What a wish
by Blairethewriter
Summary: With N and B on and off, S ready to get drunk, J back in town, and C announcing he is now back open to girls, what a summer this will be :


Hey people !

It's the 1st of July, which means everyone is now looking forward to the 4th of July. Why? Because this year, S and B are throwing the best party ever, one I think will surly surpass S's New Years Eve party. There's even talk of C showing up! Taking a break from combing your hair and dressing your pet monkey up are ya C ? We'll I applaud you! Anyways, I know I'll be there. And I'll be at the after-party too. If your cool enough to be there bring some hangover remedies, we all know I'm not going to leave some house looking haggard, not that I ever do : )

My favorite hangover remedies:

First Aid's Beauty Detox Eye roller

Fresh's Rose Face mask (Yummy hydration for my face)

Gatorade (the light blue kind!)

Josie Maran Bear Naked Makeup Wipes

And of course, Wisps (No one wants alcohol-breath. Ick)

So prepare early, pick out an amazing outfit (although some of us may leave our outfits behind…), and please be crazy, there's only a 2 more months of summer and when that's gone, we'll end up doing the same thing, only with schoolwork, which is defiantly harder.

Your e-mail

Q: Dear gossip girl,

Did S and B send out invitations for this party, or is it a free for all?

Partygirl

A: Dear Partygirl,

They send out invitations for every party honey, but it doesn't matter that you didn't get one because I'm guessing that's never stopped you before huh?

Q: Dear Gossip Girl,

Are N and B on or off? It's getting hard to tell...

Lovehim

A: Dear Lovehim,

If you haven't gotten N by now, you never will, his heart will always be with B. Sorry.

Sightings

B and S tanning at Sheep's meadow, both looking noticeable different. Do you see what I see? N walking into Barney's and coming out with two large bags. Did he buy for himself or another (ehm ehm B)? V walking around Central Park filming the ground as she's walking. D silently watching her a few benches away. He certainly does have that "creeper" appeal doesn't he?

J getting her nails painted at a cheap nail salon in Williamsburg then stopping by Bergdorf's on the way home to see how many things she could by with her leftover money. She's baaaaaaccck. C walking around Times Square doing who-knows-what. Hitting on gay men perhaps?

We'll that's all for now! See you at the party!

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

"Lets do something different," Blaire whined, sitting up from her soft towel that lay down on Sheep's Meadow. She was tan as she ever could be and was bored. But that wasn't anything new to Serena. She was used to Blaire's constant need to go and change things in her life. Serena just wished it would apply to guys. Then, maybe she could have Nate. Not that she would ever tell Blaire that. She hated fighting with Blaire.

Serena wiped a bit of sweat off of her forehead and sat up too. "For the party or like now, instead of tanning?"

Blaire nibbled on her lower lip, "The party, i think we should get a bounce house."

Serena laughed, "Are you serious? If were getting a bounce house we have to get two. And a coton candy machine." She sat up, bouncing excitedly.

Blaire rolled her eyes at her best friends over excitedness to everything, "Come on, lets go shopping."

* * *

Five or six feet away Isabel sat with her phone in one hand and her sunglasses in the other. Tossing her sunglasses to the side she quickly speed dialed Kati, her inseparable best friend.

"Hello?" Kati answered kind of angry, she was about to hook up with a hot random guy in the Caribbean, but, never would she ever ignore a call from her best friend.

"Kat? Guess what?" Isabel squealed squinting her eyes to make sure what she saw was true.

"What!"

"We'll, I'm like tanning at sheep's meadow right now and guess who I just saw !"

"Umm, who !" Kati answered with a huff.

Isabel rolled her eyes, "B and S! S's eyes are like this weird hazel color and B's are like unnaturally bright dark moss green. And I'm pretty sure it's to hide that there secretly like lesbo drugies and all the drugs are messing up their eyes. "

Kat sighed; she was over petty high-school gossip. Especially not when she had a hottie right next to her. Naked. "Cool, send it to GG. Gotta go. ILY! Bye hun."

Isabel tossed down her phone and pouted. Losing your best friend? Getting drunk is a great cure.

* * *

Jenny looked through the racks at Barneys, thinking about whether she should spend 60 dollars on a new pair of short shorts that made her legs look super long but were too tight around the waist. She tossed them aside and looked for something else to try on. She needed an amazing outfit for the 4th of July party Serena and Blaire were hosting. But, all the dresses she tried on had made her boobs look saggy and too large. All the shorts she tried on didn't fit and she was tired of never ever finding anything for her body type. She picked up a floral –print maxi dress and instantly put it back down. Maybe she should just give up. Go home; take a nap, or a long bath. Ca. Jenny's eyebrows crinkled in thought as she looked up to meet eyes with a gorgeous boy.

With curly brown hair, soft dark blue eyes and tan skin he looked a lil bit like Nate. But with more muscles, and less stoned; oh and he had yummy and comforting dark blue ocean Esq. eyes instead of the dazzling but distracting green ones Nate had.

He was obviously staring at her, not that jenny minded. Maybe he was just shy.

Jenny's hand immediately fluttered around her hair self consciously, "Hey, I'm Jenny."

"Aiden." He half-smiled, "nice to meet you."

Jenny smiled dumbly and nodded, "Mhhm-"

"Uhm, this mite be a bit strange but do you think you might be able to help me picking something out for my girlfriend?"

'What an ass.' Jenny thought, her face instantaneously losing its 'your cute wanna kiss?' glow.

While Jenny subtly lost her heart, Aiden stood a few feet away patiently waiting for an answer.

Jenny now became furious instead of sad, it's like he was taunting her. Smiling and we'll, talking.

"Actually, I have to go. I'm meeting my boyfriend in the lingerie section about now." Jenny said without blushing, grabbing a tight black leather skirt and a white ruffled tank top. "I just was here to grab these."

Aiden ran his hand through his hair, "Oh, we'll thanks anyway. See you around. "He said waving her away, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

Jenny laughed and waved goodbye, feeling free despite feeling heart-broken a few moments before.

Once she made it far away from the juniors section she looked at the items she grabbed. They were legitimately cute. So, she tried them on.

Jenny was surprised how the skirt slid up her body like butter with ease and how the ruffles on the tank top down sized her DD's. Guess we all find our perfect fit sometime.

Not my best story, kind of my worst. This is a new account. Please commeent ! 7 for new chapter?


End file.
